Granger Danger
by Renea39
Summary: Hermione is sent back into Tom Riddle's time, and she's going dark. How will she fit in with the Slytherins and what side will she choose?
1. Out of the frying pan

**Sorry this is rushed, im just trying to get her quickly back into Tom Riddle's time. Let me know if I got any facts or spelling wrong.**

~Hermione POV~

I don't know why I put up with Ron, it's not as though he's the brightest bulb in the bunch; but I suppose it's all ive got. Who would want to date a frizzy bookworm like me besides Ron? Sighing out loud, I turn the corner on my way to the room of requirement. We all just began our fourth year at Hogwarts, only to be affronted with the announcement of the Triwizard tournament. I haven't the foggiest idea why these dunderheads think risking their lives for a silly trophy is a good idea. I hope they all get incurable polyps on their faces. Hm, im turning into a slytherin.

Suddenly, I am knocked on my arse by someone running in the hallway, "So sorry Hermione!" I look up and it's Cedric Diggory, I suppose he's one of those dunderheads trying to get into the tournament; quite an attractive dunderhead if I may say. Oh wait, did he say my name? How does he know me? I gaze up through my lashes observing his blushing cheeks. He offers me a hand and hoists me back to my feet, we head down the hallway together talking about the possible tasks in the tournament. He seems so excited about it, I can hardly bring myself to break his spirit with my own opinions.

Speaking of spirit, my 16th birthday is coming up this year, where I get to celebrate with Harry and Ron. I don't expect to get much from Ron, even if he is my boyfriend; money has never been plentiful for the Weasleys. Though I do miss my parents, I wish I could go home for my birthday; but I would never give up being a witch to live the life of a muggle, not after what I've seen and done. Most wizards come into their inheritance on their 16th birthday, usually meaning receiving a small fortune or having any non-human DNA activating. I suppose I shall be getting neither since I am a muggle born. As muggles my ancestors cant see magical animals, much less mate with them. And though my parents are very successful dentists, I fear they will be leaving me to make my own way in the world without their financial assistance.

"Hermione!" I whip around as Ron runs through the corridor towards me with a big, goofy grin on his face. He sweeps me into his arms and kisses me clumsily. You would think after months of kissing, he would learn not to kiss like a fish, but I guess his learning curve has always been rather dim compared to the rest of us. Pulling away from him I playfully glare, "You know I don't like public displays of affection." He grins as if expecting my answer "I just cant help myself, we fit together so perfectly." He replies. I am inclined to disagree but I know better than to voice it.

That night at the banquet we watched as each name was pulled out of the goblet clapping politely. The champions are who I expected them to be; until, to everyone's surprise, the goblet shoots out a fourth name. My heart skips a beat and I break into a sweat when Harry's name is called. I watch him rise and follow the other champions into a backroom followed by many arguing teachers. Murmering breaks out in the Great Hall and Ron looks furious. After that day, Ron angrily avoided Harry at all costs and often times used me as a mediator. Never have I realized how immature he could get, didn't he realize Harry could die; real friends would believe each other. But for the next few months, I supported Harry through his trials and helped him with research for his next part of the tournament. After a particularly long night of studying about swimming under water, I begin my treck back to the common room chatting with Harry all the way. Though as we neared the common room, I could hear noises from one of the empty classrooms. I rolled my eyes and looked at Harry who was grinning impishly with his finger to his mouth shushing me. We crept to the room, and Harry flung open the door yelling "Ahah!" To my surprise it was Ron and some girl from Beauxbatons half way out of her blue, silky little dress with her legs wrapped around Ron. Tears started filling my eyes as I ran to the common room, I could hear Ron and Harry calling after me but I did not slow my pace in the least. Men could be such fools.

Finally, the last day of tournament arrives and it's been weeks since the incident with Ron. News traveled fast and the Gryffindors rallied behind me as I continued to ignore him, though it was difficult to restrain my magic; my magical core was getting rather difficult lately, continuously trying to lash out when I was around Ron. Today, Harry will finally be done with the tournament! As im on my way to the library I overhear snape and someone talking in hushed voices, I cram into an alcove and listen in. "Are you sure it's set?" "Of course im sure, Potter will be dead by the morning." I gasp quietly and clamp my hand over my mouth. I cast a time spell, it's only 1 hour before Harry goes into the maze, Ive got to warn him. For the next 20 minutes I work my way back out the castle and towards the quiddich pitch. Nervously I am glancing around looking for Harry trying to look inconspicuous. The stands are starting to fill up and I still cant find him! Finally I spot him with all of the champions standing near the maze entrances, sighing in relief I start trotting towards them. "I am sorry miss, only champions and teachers beyond this point." A ministry official is blocking my path, I let out a huff of frustration, "Please, it'll only take a second." "Im sorry" he crosses his arms and begins to keep watch again.

Suddenly, an idea springs to mind. I run across the field and hide behind one of the stands, if I can transform myself into an insect I can get into the maze with Harry, hopefully there wont be any spells preventing me. After a few minutes of exhausting magic, I am airborne and everything seems a lot larger than it was moments ago, it's going to be difficult to find Harry while looking out of these multiple eyes. Thank goodness I wasn't born a fly. I finally land on Harry's shirt collar as the whistle is blown, and he leads the way into the maze, into the darkness.


	2. House of the stupid

A shiver crept down my spine as we traveled through the maze; I realized how difficult it is to keep a hold on someone who is running. I watched the sweat drop down Harry's neck as he plowed through task after task, and It was so hard not to transform back and help him. I watch with terror as Viktor charged after us, but it was obvious that he was spelled; his eyes had a pale glaze to them. Then, Harry started to sprint away from something, knocking me off his shirt and leaving me to get thrashed about by moving vines. Darkness crept in my vision as I struggled to stay awake.

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but I am still tangled within a wall of the maze. My vision is back to normal as far as I can tell. Looking down confirms my suspicions, Im human again; my magic must have went on alert and took back the energy I was using to stay in a transfigured state. Harry! How could I have forgotten about Harry? I have to save him! Thrashing about only tightens the vines around my legs and torso, though with my free right arm I cast a reducto curse into the thick of the bush; releasing me as it blows apart. I turn and catch a glimpse of Cedric Diggory running past, im sprinting hard as I can and it's all I can do to keep up with him. Finally, I see what he's sprinting towards, the trophy! Hopefully Harry will have made it this far and I can confront him. We both burst into the clearing, Cedric whips around at the sound of my panting. "Hermione!? What are you doing in here? Are you helping Harry?" I am slightly insulted that he would assume I would cheat. But before I can even reply Harry comes through looking thoroughly exhausted and beat up. "Hermione! Why are you here?" _How repetitive_. "Harry, I overheard Snape saying someone planned to kill you in the maze!" Relief floods his eyes even though I just told him something alarming. "So you're not helping Cedric cheat then?" He asks grinning. "Honestly, you think I, of all people, would help one of you two win some stupid trophy?!" I yell at him, feeling slightly guilty as he winces away from my tone. "Sorry Mione" He murmurs looking at the ground. "Well at least he wasn't killed, we're at the center of the maze and he's still alive so lets just go ahead and get out of here." Cedric says from behind me. I smile and grab Harry's hand, as he and Cedric hold up the trophy together. That's when I begin to feel a familiar tugging from behind my navel.

Mentally slapping myself for not detecting that the trophy was a portkey. I should've known, they wanted Harry to win because the trophy is a port key to Voldemort. At least Cedric and I can help Harry fight, I think victoriously. Finally we seem to have landed in a grave yard, but we are not given much time to look around before I hear someone rasp, "Kill the boy!" A green light rushes towards us and hits Cedric. I scream out and run to his side, already knowing he wouldn't be smiling up at me. Regrouping quickly, I stand up and whip out my wand and come to stand beside Harry who is screaming in pain and clutching his forehead. _Definitely Voldemort then. _Pulling Harry behind a tombstone I begin panicking, if only we could get to the portkey. Before I can dash for the portkey, Harry slams me against the stones and charges out, "You want me? Here I am!" They should rename Gryffindor-House of the Brave into House of the stupid. Wrapping my black cloak around me, I shrink into the tombstone hiding as well as possible without magic. No need to alert them of my presence until the opportune moment.

Pettigrew begins mumbling feverishly, and draws blood from Harry after dumping the Voldemort monster into the giant cauldron. _This is blood magic! I need to stop him before he resurrects Voldemort! _Screaming like a banshee, I run from behind the tombstone and slam into Pettigrew. Though this action proceeds to knock me and the cauldron over, where I hear a crunch. Looking down I see my time turner shattered and myself covered in bloody potion dew. I glance over at Harry who is screaming my name, though I cant hear him anymore. All I can see now is black.


	3. L'astor

"She's been through quite the ordeal" "Maybe she's a spy" "Grindewald's forces have been growing…" "She's just a girl" "Are you sure she isn't a student?" My mind slowly begins to clear as I hear feverish whispers surrounding me; I hardly have time to register what they are saying before someone proclaims, "She's coming 'round!" I groan and creak open my eyes. _White ceiling, white walls…this looks like the Hogwarts infirmary. _Suddenly the grave yard resurfaces in my memory and I sit up abruptly, causing the witches and wizards around me to jump back in surprise. "Did Harry make it back? Is he alive? You have to tell me please!" Some of them look at me pityingly and others as though I were a mad woman. My stomach drops, _surely he made it back if I did; Dumbledore wouldn't come save me and leave Harry. _Dumbledore walks forward; _wait, he looks younger_; he begins to ask me questions about how I came to be here, paying no mind to how I've started hyperventilating. "So what's happening with Grindewald?" I said aloud. Dumbledore stopped speaking, and the others around me paused. _Real smooth_. "Grindewald attacked a city not far from Hogwarts, we believe he may be preparing to confront us." Dumbledore replied with that maddening twinkle in his eye. I gulp loudly, _oh dear. So the time turner probably did this…Maybe I can put it back together or find another method to get ba- "_Miss, can you please answer the question, who are you?" I snap my head around to look at the vertically challenged wizard who had spoken to me. _These must be teachers, thank goodness, I thought they might have let reporters in here. _

Dumbledore shooed the teachers out of the room before turning back to me with a dazzling smile, _well as dazzling as one can be without showing teeth, _his eyes practically delving into my soul happily. I quickly put up my mental barriers, and receive a suspicious glance from the professor before he continues his questions. I used to be a horrible liar, but after fighting Voldemort so frequently I have learned to control my nervous ticks. Lies flow out of my mouth like diarrhea from an invalid child. I allowed myself to keep the name Hermione, but I told professor Dumbledore my last name was L'astor, a pureblood family I once read about. I remember reading that one of their daughters disappeared shortly before their death at the hands of Grindewald, so maybe I can work with that. I can tell Dumbledore is highly skeptical of me but before he can press me farther Headmaster Dippet opens the infirmary doors loudly and exclaims, "Albus, what is the meaning of this? A strange girl shows up on our doorstep and you don't call the headmaster?" His face was getting redder the longer he spoke. "My apologies headmaster, it seems this girl is a refugee from Grindewald's crusade. I did not want to leave her side." Dippet looks at me curiously, "I see, and your family?" "I decided to come back home the moment I heard Grindewald was in the area but I was too late." I lied, thinking hard about dead puppies, trying to work up some tears. "Well I suppose we could sort you and keep you safe for a while, how old are you?" "I'm 15" I reply quickly, hoping that was the age of the lost daughter. "Well you can be sorted tonight at the feast, it is already a week into the new school year, so you will need to catch up on your studies," Dippet continues to ramble on, though I stopped paying attention. _I wonder if Tom Riddle is here, I could kill him now and end the war. _I start smiling, "Well I am glad that you are so happy to be at Hogwarts, you just stay here until Professor Dumbledore comes for you in a few hours." Headmaster Dippet finishes and whirls around walking out the door. I sigh as I lay back down in the infirmary bed, pulling the stiff white sheets up to my chest.

Finally Dumbledore has come with a Hogwarts uniform in his hand. After changing, we walk towards the great hall, Dumbledore constantly asking about my life, though I kept out maneuvering him and changing topics. The time has finally come and the professor flicks his hand at the doors, revealing us to the school population who are staring at us and drinking me in. I square my shoulders and follow after Dumbledore to the front where the Sorting Hat sits upon a stool. I block out the background murmuring amongst the school population as I sit upon the stool. _This is the second time in my life I have sat upon this stool with this bloody invasive hat. _

**_I see you've come a long way. _**I inwardly flinch as the hat begins to speak in my mind, nobody belongs there but my own consciousness. **_And a child full of such tall tales, how surprising that you should come from the lions den. _**_That's not surprising, I'm only doing what I must. _I respond, hoping to get this over quickly. I hope the girls in fifth year Gryffindor will give me back the same bed I had before. The hat begins to chuckle, **_I would not be concerned about your old bed. _**_What do you me- _"SLYTHERIN!"


	4. Blood veins

***Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm balancing this and college so I am prone to mistakes in here.***  
Grumbling I hustle over to the Slytherin table to the anthem of hesitant clapping. I glance around noticing how few girls are in Slytherin, I sit at the end with all the first years, blushing madly. As soon as I touch the bench with my backside, the great hall bursts into twitters only to be silenced by the headmaster to finish his small speech before allowing the feast to proceed. I grab some chicken and broccoli and start eating ravenously, only slowing down when I noticed the stares being directed my way. As soon as the food is cleared away, all the students begin to stand up scurrying off to their classes. "Hello, my name is Tom Riddle. I am the prefect of the Slytherin house designated to show you to your quarters." _Shit. _ "Hermione L'astor" I say holding out my hand. He shakes it quickly before flashing me a charming smile and leading the way out of the great hall. _He is quite attractive. _"You'll need to pay attention as we get to the common room, the corridors can be quite confusing for new comers" He tells me over his shoulder. _If he would've stayed this attractive I might've been tempted to go to the dark side_. _Wow, those cheek bones. I have no shame. _I groan internally at my embarrassing train of thought; I am brought back to the present when Riddle abruptly stops in front of me causing me to bump my nose into his shoulder blade. Backing away quickly I look around to see him picking something up off the floor. "My apologies, if you'll just keep straight and take the next right you should make it to the entrance. The password is basilisk." He speaks to me, smiling fakely. "You're not coming with me?" I blurt out, wincing at how pathetic I sound. He flashes another smile with his cold eyes, "No, I'm sorry, I have urgent matters to attend to. If you'll excuse me." He dashes away before I can even protest.

Sighing I turn back around heading in the direction he pointed me in, hoping my entrance in the common room wont be as awkward as I imagine. As soon as I open the portrait, all movement and conversation in the common room ceases; hesitating I hustle over to the girl's stair case and charge upwards before anyone can ask me any questions. I see a made up bed near the door with a trunk at the end, I glance inside and see a note from professor Dumbledore.

Miss L'astor,

I hope you are enjoying your first day at Hogwarts, I have inclosed you class schedule in the envelope that you will begin tomorrow. If there are any problems with the classes we picked for you, please let me know; these are all common classes amongst the 5th year females of the Slytherin house and have been approved by your head of house, professor Slughorn.

Dumbledore

_Great, I'm going to be with the Slytherins all day, every day. _My spine stiffens as the other Slytherin girls file into the dormitory. A few introduce themselves, but most walk past me without looking. _I suppose being ignored is better than being bullied. This wont be so bad. _Curling under my blankets, I begin to read my book again before drifting off to sleep.

Gasping I bolt upright, covered in a film of cold sweat leaving my night gown to stick to me. The girls from Slytherin are standing around me, most are worried but some are suspicious. I see their gazes shift to something beside me and I glance over to see non other than Riddle. "I'm so sorry Hermione, we thought something might be wrong so we got Tom; I hope that's okay." Some girl name Gizelle is blubbering to me. _How she ever got in Slytherin is beyond me. _"It's fine Gizelle, I must have had a nightmare." I say, attempting to placate those present. "Hermione, you had these red veins around your eyes and you were angry!" Shocked, I closed my gaping mouth. _How Is that possible, could my magic have been triggered in the night? _"Well it appears as though a trip to the infirmary is warranted Miss L'astor. Please come with me." Riddle says before turning to leave the room. Grabbing my house coat and slippers, I rush off after him. The mediwitch asked me to lay on the infirmary bed and take off my outer robe. As I do so, I am ever so aware of Riddle's eyes never leaving my form. _Creepy yet I hope he doesn't look away. _The mediwitch is so much colder that Madam Pomfrey, she does not even properly introduce herself. As she begins to scan me with her wand she lets out small gasps occasionally. I glare at her worriedly, _how rude. _"My dear, I am seeing some activity in your magical core. Im going to need to run a few blood potions and spells on you." Riddle sighs and sits down in the chair near my bed. "You don't have to stay here, Its probably nothing" I told him. "It's not nothing, something similar happened to me when I was younger." He snapped, showing his cold-hearted madness before putting his blank face back on. I stare at him shocked. _As far as I am aware Voldemort had no diseases or illnesses beyond his madness. _The mediwitch hustles back a few minutes later holding some parchment. "Well dear, everything looks normal as far as I can tell. You're pureblood, but I did notice some mythical creature mixing, that could be the reason for the interference. Did you know about that?"


	5. Snake

***I got a review saying my writing was hard to read, so let me know if this is easier.***

"Mythical WHAT?" I yelp. _She just said I was a pure blood, how is that possible? Creature? what? _

"Yes deary, don't look so surprised. I know many purebloods have small amounts of creature blood, it's nothing to be concerned about." She smiles as she continues waving her wand over me.

"But, I know for a fact that my family has none of that in it's bloodline-" I begin arguing before she interrupts me.

"Are you so sure? The L'astor family is ancient, it's possible the creature mix was latent until you inherited it."

Sighing, I flop back onto the bed and stare at the ceiling above me.

"So do you know what she's mixed with then?" Riddle speaks, causing me to jump. _I almost forgot he was here. What if my test came back as muggleborn?! I'm not sure which is worst. _

"It seems to be some snake-like ancestry, but I can't be too sure. Professor Slughorn can do more precise tests with his potions. For now, I'll just give you a calming drought and a few sleeping droughts until you can figure it out." She bustles back to her office, leaving Riddle and I in an awkward silence. Moments later she returns with her arms laden with potions and she hands most of them to Riddle, I only get to hold a couple.

"Now dearies, please go back to the common room. Mr. Riddle, if you will escort her there I'm sure she would appreciate it." Smiling she turns around and leaves us to our devices.

Walking down the hall together I notice how empty it is and realize it is still in the middle of the night. Glancing over at Riddle, I can see he is in his Hogwarts uniform with not a hair out of place. _Even Lord Voldemort needs to sleep, right?_ I look back to his face and am surprised to find he is openly smirking at me. Blushing I duck my head as we continue our march.

"Snake blood. That's impressive, I would much like to research your family's lineage." He suddenly breaks the silence, nearly causing me to stumble.

"No, im sure she was mistaken. It's not possible" I reply carefully. I can see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What, you don't think it's a possibility? The odds that the mediwitch is wrong and you are right are very tiny." He gloats as if knowing more than I.

Nervously, I begin to twiddle my thumbs. If he researches the L'astors then he might discover things that disprove my cover story. He could ask me questions that I should know about my "family" but don't. Gulping, I smile at him playfully, " You research all you like, but Im positive it will tell you that we have no creature mixing." _Yes, give him a fake smile, he'll believe it. He wont want to look it up if it's a waste of time._

"Well, I will be pleased to disprove your hypothesis." He grins at me before muttering "Basilisk". Snapping my head around, I finally realize we've been standing in front of the Slytherin portrait for a few minutes. I follow him up the staircase and into the girl's bedchambers where he puts the potions on my night table. Turning around he stalks from the room with a quick "Good night".

I look around at the other girls in bed, and roll my eyes at their antics. Most of them are wearing their skimpiest nightclothes and are lying on top of the covers for the first time. Slipping out of my slippers and housecoat, I slide under my covers and pull the curtains shut. Making sure to set a tempus alarm for classes the next morning.

*Biiiiing*

Groaning, i yank my covers down and sit up, looking around. All the other girls are still asleep, I shuffle over to the bathroom and perform my morning routine. After much manipulation i have spelled my hair into a lesser mess and my teeth are minty fresh. Pulling out my school robes, i feel a strong ache of longing in my chest when i look at the Slytherin robes, wishing they could be Griffindors.

By the time i am done getting ready, the rest of the girls are beginning to arouse. Grabbing my books, i make my way down the staircase and into the common room only to find that i am not the first one awake.

"Miss L'astor, how pleasant it is to see you again; it must've been ages since I saw you last." Riddle speaks, never lifting his eyes from his book.

"Yes, well I like to go to the library before breakfast so if you'll excuse me." I hurry out the portrait before he can reply.

A few corridors from the library and I am suddenly slammed into the wall with an elbow at my neck and a wand pointed at my face.

"Because you are new, I will be lenient this time. But from now on, never leave without my dismissal. There is something wrong about you, and I'm going to find out what that is." Riddle whispers in my ear.

I shiver out of fear…mostly out of fear.

He backs away from me and begins walking back to the Slytherin common room without so much as a backward glance. _I almost forgot who I've been dealing with. I should kill him soon._


	6. Plan A

This past week I have started my classes at Hogwarts. It is all very similar to the class work I had done in the future, but I do find that teachers expect females not to enter into a wizarding dual. Riddle has gone back to his charming self after our encounter in the corridor, though he seems to be keeping his distance from me for now.

Tonight I plan on sneaking into the boy dormitories and ending him for good. Maybe once I kill him I can go back to the future or at the very least die in peace. I'm a bit nervous about my plans, but he's not THE Voldemort yet so I'd say I have a fair chance. Besides if he makes any noise and tries to kill me, his roommates will wake up.

Sighing I lean on the wall outside of the potions classroom. Most of my classmates are assembled here waiting on Professor Slughorn to arrive. I can not spot Riddle, but I am sure he's here somewhere.

"Ahh, so sorry Im late." Professor Slughorn calls as he pushes through the students and waves his wand to open the door.

"Everyone take your seats, we'll be brewing the Ashatt potion today." I hear Slughorn begin talking as I sit in my usual seat.

Riddle intercepts my normal potions partner and whispers something in her ear. She changes directions and goes to sit with Abraxas Malfoy, while Riddle struts over to me and takes the chair to my left. _Lovely_

Clenching my jaw, I keep my eyes trained to the front of the class. We listened to Slughorn instructing us on how to make this potion, which was truly quite interesting since I had never heard of it before.

We began chopping up the ingredients and getting the cauldron started up. I found out that Riddle and I work quite well together, never having to utter a word between us but always performing perfectly.

"5 points to Slytherin for this beautiful potion." Surprised at hearing Slughorn's voice so close to me I almost drop my ginger root. I can see Riddle's smirk out of the corner of my eye. Smiling at professor Slughorn, I give him a nod in thanks.

But it appears he's not done with us yet.

"Your potion turned out so well that I feel confidently that one of you could drink it and see its effectiveness."

My eyes widen slightly at his suggestion. I don't even remember what this potion does. I turn and look at Riddle who grabs the cauldron and takes a gulp.

"Well my boy, what do you feel?" Slughorn asks, pride shining in his eyes. No doubt Riddle will get all the glory for making the perfect potion.

"I feel many things professor. Each person has a plethora of emotions all at once, it's quite hard to distinguish.

_He can sense our emotions._ Well, he better no focus on me, I think frantically. Pulling up an image of a rose in my mind to placate any wild unchecked emotions.

Riddle turns his gaze to me and smiles, "I do feel a lot of irrational irritation and envy stemming from unnamed persons in the room."

Growling mentally I see him smirk even harder at me.

"Very well, it looks like class is done for today. Everyone don't forget your essay is due in a few days." Slughorn announces loudly over the noise of the students clamoring to escape potions class.

Back in the common room I clamor up the stairs and hop onto my bed, still slightly irritated and exhausted from the day. Soon I will begin my plan A, kill Voldemort while he sleeps in the dormitory.

Hopefully there wont be to many wards around him, though I would not put it past him.

After a few hours of reading one of my books I look around at the clock and it is 3 am. Riddle should be asleep with the rest of the house now.

Slipping out of my bed I creep down the stairs barefooted, wand in hand. I cautiously peer into the common room for a few minutes and after seeing nobody, I creep over to the base of the other staircase and begin my ascent.

Finally I stand in front of the third door and I can sense a ward on the door. Quietly I begin chanting and waving my wand attempting to convince the ward to allow me entry, though I did not have to do so for long. The wards allowed me entry almost as soon as I got too close.

Confused, I grasp the door handle and open it a little; allowing myself to slide in through the crack. I can not see very well, but I am not brave enough to light my wand.

I glance around and notice all of the bed's cutains are closed so I close my eyes and try to feel out the most guarded bed.

_The last bed on the left has to be his_

Stepping gently I begin walking over to the ominous bed.

One of the floorboards creaked, making me freeze and cringe, waiting and listening for any sounds. The snores continue.

Breathing a little tighter, I stand next to his bed and feel another ward assessing me. I feel the ward finally allowing me entry after roaming over my magical core. I am ever more confused now.

I pull back the curtains slowly and cast a silent silencio around the area. Looking at Riddle now it's hard to believe he will grow to be the dark lord. He's sleeping on his back, one arm folded behind his head, the other at his side. Though the part that distracts me the most is his sleeping attire.

I slowly rove my eyes down his bare chest, down his toned stomach and down his happy trail all the way to where the blankets start. The blankets are so painfully low that it only takes me a blushing second to realize he sleeps in the nude.

I glance back up to his face bashfully and observe his angular face and fair skin that goes so well with his dark hair.

I lift up my wand and point it at his face, trembling ever so slightly.

All of a sudden, a hand reaches out quickly and grabs me by the wrist. Riddle pulls me down over him onto the mattress and traps me beneath him, his wand pointed at my neck.


	7. Fat Boys and Naked Boys

**Sorry it's taken so long, had final exams to study for and whatnot. To make up for lost time I made this chapter with a tint of raunchy. **

"I could feel your pathetic womanly emotions as soon as you entered the room." He whispers violently to my face.

"What do you mean feel…the potion is still working?" I splurt out, not filtering my sentences as good as I usually do. I am a bit distracted by the feeling of his form pressed against mine.

"Having trouble speaking L'astor?" He smirks at me evilly digging his wand in even harder to my neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just came up here to report bullying that I saw in the corridor earlier." I stammer, wincing at how bad of lie I had just made; and he can feel it too.

"I know that's not why you came up here, I can feel you. Remember?"

Goosebumps begin to rise up along my arms as I stutter, "F..Feel.. Feel what?"

He leans his head down so that when he speaks, his breath blows across my lips.

"Anger, guilt, confusion, fear, lust." His eyes glimmer red at the last word. Gulping loudly I gaze into the devil's eyes.

I can feel his strong, muscled thighs entwined with my own and the sheets. Closing my eyes for a second I try to think of wrinkly grandmas and dead puppies.

"It's not going to work you know, I can still feel your emotions." He whispers, his breath brushing across my ear. I stare at him with my eyes wide.

My cheeks begin to burn in irritation as I begin to remember all of the pain this boy will cause, all of the people will kill. Riddle quirks his eyebrows in confusion as I think about Lord Voldemort more and more.

"You came here to kill me. You are quite the conundrum miss L'astor. Speaking of which, I was doing some light reading into your family only mere hours ago. It would seem there are some discrepancies about the family line. I have a man delivering a copy of your family tree so that I can be sure of your ancestry. Don't worry, he should be here by tomorrow night." Riddle continues speaking; his wand still painfully jabbed into my neck.

He shifts a little on top of me and startlingly I feel his hardness against my hip. My rage goes temporarily forgotten as my lust flairs once again. He smirks slightly before whispering "_Silencio" _on me.

Confused I glance around for my wand but fail to discover its whereabouts before he whispers the next spell to me. "_Crucio"_

I scream internally as my entire body begins cramping and I feel like im being stabbed everywhere over and over again. The fire on my body is so painful that I can barely focus on anything but the searing pain.

I feel Riddle's hands clamped my wrists to the bed to keep me still, and I feel his member hardening even more as he quietly groans.

Beyond the fog of pain in my mind I feel my lust still trying to battle its way to the forefront of my brain.

The curse is lifted after what feels like an eternity, but my neck is still in pain when I realize Riddle has bitten my neck, his teeth drawing blood, which is still on his mouth as he leans down and thrusts his tongue into mine.

Wincing slightly at the taste of my coppery blood, I lift my hips slightly to release some of the friction.

"Whoa! Im sorry, don't mind me." Jerking in surprise we look out the open bed curtains to one of Riddle's roommates. The fat brunette boy pales as he turns and trots down the stairs with haste.

Riddle turns his gaze back to me, his red eyes fade back to a familiar brown. "This never happened." He says before rolling off of me and standing next to the bed stark naked.

Blushing at the sight of his naked and excited form, I muster up another glare before whispering "This isn't over Riddle".

He walks up to me and leans into my hair, "I should hope not". Before he turns around and stalks into the bathroom.

Slapping my hand to my forehead in defeat I turn and begin my descent into the Slytherin common room, where I spot Riddle's fate roommate snogging some blonde fourth year on the couch. Rolling my eyes I head up stairs to my bed.

The next morning I make my way down to breakfast with the other Slytherin girls who have not made eye contact with me since I woke up. A little confused I sit in my usual spot before one of the girls pipes up, "You know Hermione,you don't have to sit with us."

Confused I gaze into her doe-like eyes, "Do you not want me to sit here?" I ask.

Giggling the girl responds, "No! Of course you can sit here, I just thought you would want to sit with Tom is all."

I feel my stomach drop before it begins to turn uncomfortably. "What do you mean sit with Riddle?"

Blushing the rest of the table looks away from me as she says, "Don't worry, the secret is out. We all know you and Tom are dating; we don't blame you. He's beautiful."

My rage begins to roll under the surface as I recall the fat brunette boy's face. Growling, I whip away from the table and begin planning. Tonight, I hunt.


	8. Family Ties

**Heads up, a little bit of gore in this chapter**

I've been twiddling my thumbs for the past two hours, but all is quiet in the Forbidden Forest. I overheard one of the boys from Slytherin talking earlier today about how unfair it was that Tom got to go to Hogsmeade any weekend he liked. And then I recalled what Riddle told me the night before, about my family line and the man who would deliver information on it.

So I came out to the Forbidden Forest right after dinner, and have been camped here behind a huge tree with my eye on the gate to Hogsmeade for a few hours. _Surely the exchange has not happened yet, I refuse to let Riddle outsmart me again_.

Hearing a twig snap not too far away for me, I creep along the trees and peer around the corner. I roll my eyes after seeing the disturbance was two fifth year boys snogging against a tree. I glance back behind me at the gate and see nothing happening so I take a seat, and watch the show before me.

It was painfully obvious which boy bottomed and which boy was top. The larger boy had the other pinned against the tree and was in the process of ripping his shirt off. _For a fifth year his body was quite attractive _I began thinking as I roamed my eyes over his body.

Only mere minutes later, the boys were as naked as the day they were born and rolling around on the ground. I glanced back towards the gate still seeing nothing, before settling back into the tree root and observing the entertainment. The larger boy took his member in his hand and began guiding it into the other boys arse. Groaning, his eyes fluttered and began rolling back into his head as his cock began disappearing inch by inch into the other boy.

I hear metal grating in the distance and whip my head around towards the gate and see a shadowy figure sneaking into the Hogwarts grounds. Groaning internally, I look longingly back to the boys who are beginning to pick up in speed and noise before getting up and heading towards the figure.

_Stupefy _I whisper at the cloaked person and watch him get thrown unconscious onto the ground. I levitate him into the forest with me, and we go deeper and deeper until the lights from Hogwarts are no longer visible.

Tying him up, I pull out my wand and say _enervate_. Gleefully I observe his awakening, his eyes scrunching up in confusion. I have never seen the man before, but I would be sure after this night to never see him again.

"What information were you bringing Riddle?" I spat at the man.

He lets out a raspy laugh before uttering, "Just some information on a family tree, nothing serious. You've got the wrong man."

He laughs again as though this is all some weird misunderstanding and that he would wake up tomorrow and giggle to his friends about this night. But he's wrong. I grinned evilly before twirling my wand and my fingers and swaggering up to the poor soul.

"Thank you, for confirming my suspicions."

His eyebrows furrow as he malls over what I just said before sputtering out pleas for his life. Loosening the ropes just a little, I dig my hand around in his pockets and pull out a packet of parchment tied together with some string.

Opening it up I see the L'astor family tree written out in detail, and of course my name is not on it.

"Did Riddle ever actually talk to you?" I asked

"N-no, but we corresponded through letters." He began to sweat

"Excellent." I smile sweetly as I release him from the ropes.

_Crucio _I yell, thoroughly enjoying his screams of agony. His face quivers as his body thrashes around on the ground, his back arching unnaturally. I relieve him of the curse before moving onto the next one.

Suddenly, I hear a flock of birds flying away quickly in the distance. I cast _Silencio _on the man and string him up in the branches, shooting one more curse before my exit.

A curse that will castrate him slowly and painfully for the next few hours before he finally arrives to death's door. I added my name to the parchment before cutting off some of his hair, and putting it in some polyjuice potion that I stole from Slughorn's stores this morning.

Gulping it down, I strip the man of his clothes and put them on before heading towards Hogwarts with the edited paper in my grip, leaving the naked man silently screaming and crying in the tree branches.

I practice imitating the man's voice as I trudge up to the front doors. I began walking down towards the dungeons looking for Riddle when a hand grabs me and pulls me into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong with you? I told you not to come into the castle, you could've been seen." Riddle has his elbow in my neck and is whispering furiously in my face. I stammer out an unintelligible apology as Riddle backs away from me.

"Have you got it?" He glances down to my hand which is clutching the parchment.

"Yes my Lord." I speak in the manliest voice I can muster.

Riddle gazes into my eyes for a few more moments before snatching up the paper and tossing me a small sack of coins. "Leave now. If you get caught my name better not cross your lips, do you understand me?"

I nod feverishly before dashing out the door and heading towards the main hall doors. I finally made it back into the forest, and traveled to where I left my clothes. I glanced back up at the naked man in the branches and notice the castration is just now beginning to draw blood.

Tears stream down his face continuously as his mouth gapes open. Grinning, I toss his clothes onto the ground before backing away and heading back to the castle.

I crept back into the Slytherin dormitory quietly and curl up in my bed smiling at the success of the night.


	9. le sexy time

**Just to let you know, I wasn't planning on taking it here with this story but apparently it is going to be really dark and really raunchy. ..It just sort of wrote itself**

I stretch the next morning happily noting that it is Saturday and I have no classes to attend. I bolt up out of my bed recalling the events that happened last night. I begin to feel panicked _this is not like me, I don't torture people._ Cold sweat is prickling my brow as I throw my blanket off and set my feet upon the cold floor.

_I am changing, something's wrong. _After performing my morning routine I set off for the library to do more research on that potion from Voldemort's cauldron in the graveyard.

I spent most of Saturday in the library researching, finding nothing. Groaning helplessly I flop my face down into the book I was currently reading.

"If you don't know how to read you should've just said something."

I jerk my head up as I hear Riddle speaking behind me. He smirks that me before sitting at my table.

"These are dark potions you're looking into, I never knew you had it in you." He stares at me curiously with a hint of suspicion.

"Just because I'm reading about it doesn't mean I want to be a dark witch." I retort

"There's no such thing as a dark wizard or witch, only power and those too weak to seek it."

I roll my eyes internally at such a cliché Voldemort slogan.

"Seems you are in fact a part of the L'astor family, as dictated by the official family tree." He grimaces slightly before getting up ,"I suppose I was wrong." he says and heads out of the library.

Smiling broadly I put all the books back on their rightful shelves before heading outside to the lake.

I plopped down onto the ground and watched the ripples on the surface of the lake, mulling over everything that's happened in the past few days.

A light giggling catches my attention, I look across the lake only to see the blonde Slytherin bimbo from that night in the common room that was making out with the fat brunette boy. _She must've been the one who spread the rumors._

She sits with another boy now laughing hysterically at something that probably wasn't even funny. It's not long before they're snogging, I don't know why I happen to be the one that always sees these kinds of things. The boy suddenly gets up and holds up his hands like he's telling her to wait before running back to the castle.

She looks happy as she begins to throw little pebbles into the water. I begin to fill a darkness rising up in myself begging me to do something to her, to make her pay.

I glance around, nobody else is here so why not give in one more time. Besides, I need to go check on the man in the branches to make sure he's dead. I stupefy her before levitating her into the forest. _This is starting to become a habit. But she really deserves this._

I've been walking for a while trying to find that same tree from the night before, which turns out to be more of a hassle than I expected. By the time I find the great tree, girl has started to awaken on her own.

She begins squirming and screaming, so I cast _silencio _on her and let her drop to the ground.

Turning around I gaze up into the tree branches finding the man from the night before still tied there and surprisingly still alive. His penis is only halfway cut through. I wave my wand to wake him back up and set a preservation charm on him.

_That must be a really slow curse._ I think before turning around and waving my wand at the girl. I fling her onto the tree trunk directly below the hanging man.

Her mouth is wide open, and no doubt it would be a loud scream if I had not silenced her, her eyes stretched with fear. _She seems like a screamer._

I spell the tree trunk to wrap around her body and hold her there. I suddenly remember I promised to help a little first year named Elsa study for herbology today.

I check the time before heading to the outside of the clearing, glancing back at my two victims the man has agony spelled out on his face. I did not realize that the blood from his castration was dripping onto the girl.

Grinning evilly I leave them there and head back to Hogwarts.

After hours of teaching Elsa about Herbology I check the time again and consider going back out to the forest. _Not tonight, I need to catch up on homework. _

I walk tiredly back to the Slytherin common room, my mind weary from the day's events. I sit upon one of the chairs in the common room and pull out my potions essay.

"You don't understand, Jessie said she would wait for me by the lake. She wouldn't run off, and I cant find her anywhere." The boy from earlier that day is talking worriedly to his friends who are all rolling there eyes and laughing at him for scaring away all the females.

_Boys can be such idiots sometimes, but now I know what to call her. _

I turn back to writing before a hand on my shoulder makes me jerk my quill across the parchment, ruining part of my essay. I growl and look up into the handsome face of Riddle.

"I'm not bothering you am i?" He smirks before leaning down and points to a random spot on my paper as an excuse to get closer to me.

"Word in the castle is you've been a bit naughty lately. I hear you've become fast friends with Jessie recently." His words send a slight trill of terror through me but his breath on my ear sends fire to my loins as I shift uncomfortably away from him.

"Oh honey, you don't want the Slytherin house to think we're a dysfunctional couple do you?" He asks me loudly before leaning forward and kissing me.

My eyes are wide open as I struggle to figure out what his game is. _I will be better than him at anything and everything, always. _I promise myself before closing my eyes, grabbing the back of his head and deepening the kiss.

I feel him jerk slightly in surprise before our tongues begin battling for dominance.

"Goodness Hermione! There are kids in here!" Gizelle exclaims.

Breaking from Riddle I bashfully glance around the room to see that we captured a lot of attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gizelle. Tomtom and I just cant keep our hands off each other." I smile sweetly at her shocked face before heading up to my chambers. I can practically feel Riddle's rage simmering from here.

A few minutes later I lean against the wall of the shower, panic overwhelming me again. _I'm going crazy. _Nerves turn in my stomach as I think about the poor people I left in the woods, about how slutty I have been acting.

Guilt roils to life inside my gut making me gasp for air. I mop my wet hair from my face. I lean over and turn the faucet off quickly. _Ron and Harry would be so ashamed of me. _

I let a tear slip out as I hurriedly change back into my clothesand head to dinner.

I tune out the gossip around me as I chow down on dinner. The talking hushed slightly. Looking up I turn around and see Riddle grinning at me broadly as he walks over to the table.

Turning back to face my plate quickly I close my eyes and sigh in frustration. _Im not ready for another round. Not in front of the whole school either. _

The girls around me smile and scoot to fit him next to me. He leans over and kisses me on the cheek before turning and beginning to eat. I hear a few awwwes from the table and a few gasps from the rest of the hall.

I sent him a nice swift kick to the calf before picking my fork back up.

Abraxas Malfoy comes and sits inbetween Gizelle and Anna. Across from us. A few other future death eaters join our group.

I had almost forgotten about the rest of the evil. How I wish I could bring them all down at once. Jumping slightly I feel Riddle's hand squeeze my knee before trailing up my thigh a little higher.

I scoot nervously away from him but that did not seem to delay his hand from creeping dangerously up my thigh. I let out a quick sigh and grabbed his hand in mine.

I could see him smiling out of the side of my eye. _He's behaving abnormally touchy feely._

I try to eat a little faster before remembering I left that poor girl outside all day. Paling slightly, I pry my hand from his before I head back to my dormitory and grab my cloak.

_If she hadn't spread the rumor we wouldn't be in the situation we are now. Maybe I'll have to publicly fight with him. _

Huffing, I step over another tree branch and continue on through the brush of the forest. I reckon I can let her go and blank her memory.

Finally I reach the clearing and look up to see the man has finally bled to death, and his blood is all over Jessie. The man's castrated penis lying inches from her. I smile, _at least that's one more person who will never speak my secret. _I detach his mangled body from the tree and cast an instant incinerationspell upon it and the other limb.

He turns to ash and dust and blows away in the wind. I turn my gaze back to Jessie who is still looking where the body laid, tears filling her eyes.

I didn't even realize she had peed herself, but then again she had been restrained there all day and some of the night.

Darkness began rising up in me once again as I observed such a helpless being. How easy it would be to end her, to torture her. _Well, if im going to make her forget anyway….what's the harm. _

I pull out my wand and cast petrificus totalus. After her bod froze I released her from the tree trunk and allowed her to fall to the ground.

I began with a _crucio_, but then I thought of a few other dark curses I had only read about and never tried. I grinned, _for the sake of learning. Nothing is more beautiful than learning. _

I, of course, had to strip her naked first to maximize her embarrassment. Curse after curse after curse. I stop for a moment to consider if this might have any lasting effects on her mind.

Shrugging my thoughts off, I decided to try out one more before obliviating her. As she's rolling about on the ground I watch in fascination as the curse takes hold. Standing back I watch as all her bones break, heal and rebreak continuously.

Suddenly I am slammed against a tree trunk.

Confused I fight to raise my wand arm but it is being held captive in the other person's grip. Looking up I am startled to find Riddle staring back at me. His eyes glowing red and only parseltongue passing from his lips.

I see Jessie struggling to crawl away, I push Riddle quickly and force her to be stuck in the tree trunk again. This time her entire backside is still visible, but I have no time to correct it before I am shoved to the ground.

_What is his problem, what is she to him? I didn't think he cared about anybody._

Suddenly my thoughts of them are silenced when he crashes his mouth onto mine. He's unbuttoning his shirt while holding me down at the same time. Not being able to stand fighting the darkness within me anymore, I give in, just this once.

Jerking my hands out of his grip I flip us over and rip his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He growls and pulls my shirt off.

***Warning- le sexy time***

Grinding down on his hardness I let out a low moan before he flips us again. He grabs my hair and yanks my head back before biting into my neck.

I hear him whispering something before our clothes disappear entirely. Now totally pressed against him, we begin rocking against one another.

He groans before shoving his member into me. My back arches as I cry out in pain, but am soon overcome with pleasure.

Glancing to the side through tear-filled vision all I can see is Jessie's backside sticking out of the tree. How embarrassed she must feel.

I am jerked from my thoughts as Riddle begins to thrust again. Groaning he begins whispering in parseltongue as he picks up speed.

A few seconds later I begin to recognize the words he is saying

"_Fuck, shouldn't feel so good..merlin.. shouldn't be…be doing this" _he moans as he grabs my legs and hikes them up higher before thrusting anew.

"_Then why are you doing this" _I pant back at him.

He freezes for a moment and looks into my eyes, "_It would seem you have more snake ancestry than I first imagined"_

_"It would seem I have a lot of snake in me right now" _I hiss back to him smirking before hooking my feet and pushing him into me harder

Growling he picks up speed slamming into me at a faster pace now. Moaning I decided that I cannot be out shone again. I flip us over before he has time to stop me and impale myself on his member again.

His head falls back as he lets out a string of curses in parseltongue. Huffing I begin picking up speed, feeling the familiar burn coiling in my abdomen. Riddle clutches at my hips and meets me thrust for thrust, faster and faster.

Stars burst inside my eyes as I cum hard, and I feel his own warm seed filling me, his eyes glowing bright red. I slow down before sliding him out of me. I sit still for a moment before crawling over a few feet to grab my ripped up shirt.

Before I know it, Riddle has thrust into me again from behind. I groan, my sensitive groin already having been through enough. He grabs my hair and rides me for so long that my arms begin to weakin and my knees are beginning to bleed.

Finally after what feels like forever he shoots more cum inside me. Im so full of it that it's dripping back out and onto the ground.

Breathing in big gasps of air I feel slightly dizzy from hyperventilating and crash onto the ground, relaxing my sore muscles.

I roll over and look up, Riddle has already spelled clothes on his body. He leans down and grabs my jaw in his hand and kisses me sweetly, longingly.

He stares into my eyes with something akin to affection before taking off into the forest.

_Who knew. All Voldemort wanted all these years was to get laid. _

***Again I have no idea what came over me, this just turned out super super rated M***


	10. Centaurs

***Warning, weird animal rape in this chapter*****  
This chapter just didn't sit right with me so I'm editing it to make it less sexual, and changing Riddle a tiny bit. **

The next day I woke up exhausted and sore all over. Rolling out of bed I realized it was only Sunday and trudged to the showers to clean my disgusting body.

My head is rolled back as I allow the warm shower water to beat against my sore muscles. I hear someone walking into the shower room, _do the girls normally wake up early on a weekend? _

I lean out of my shower curtain and peek around, looking to see who's awake. I don't see anybody, shrugging I turn back to grab my soap.

Gasping I back in to the wall. Riddle is in the shower with me naked walking towards me. The soap slips from my hand and slides around on the floor.

I put my hands up to put a barrier in between us. _I can not give into the darkness again, that was wrong. _

But all rational thought abandons me as he cups my face and brings his closer.

"_You are perfect," _he whispers in parseltongue, "_You are admired by our house, you are pureblood, wealthy and more importantly you have the ancestry of Salazar Slytherin himself. You have a darkness in you like me, you're like me"_

My heart warms and butterflies fly around in my stomach as he kisses me gently, running his hand along my arm before entwining our fingers together.

He messages my tongue with his and I wrap my arm around him. There's no telling how long we simply snogged, but I am thankful for Hogwart's magical water heater.

"_What does this mean?"_ I ask him, peering up into his dark eyes.

He leans back slightly and responds with "_You're mine now"_

Before I could protest he leaned back in and gives me one last kiss before leaving me in the water.

After composing myself I got dressed in fresh clothes before realizing with a start that I forgot about Jessie in the tree. Slapping my hand to my face I also remembered I left her head sticking out of one end of the tree trunk and her bare ass out the other.

My stomach begins to growl_. She'll be fine for a little while longer. _Heading down stairs I am slightly taken aback to see Riddle waiting for me.

I smile worriedly and walk to his side. Looking at the other Slytherins, I turn up my nose at them. _It's too late for me now, there's no coming back to the light side now. _

I glance back to Riddle's eyes before we walk out into the corridor where the rest of his group joins us.

Walking into the great hall we seem to always draw attention. Looking back I see quite a few Slytherins tagging along with us.

_I guess we are a pretty impressive sight_

Throughout all of breakfast I could not stop myself from grinning. _Old family and friends be damned, im not that girl anymore._

_Jessie, I forgot her again! _Leaning over I kiss Riddle…Tom on the temple before heading out the doors towards the forest.

I creep through the trees very carefully this time since it's full daylight outside and I cant hear any birds chirping. _Something has disturbed my area of the forest_, I think slightly concerned for my prisoner.

Finally I get near the area but it is not quiet like I expected it to be. I slowly slink behind a tree and peer out into the clearing.

My eyes threaten to pop out of my head as I soak in what is laid before me.

Centaurs, a whole pack of centaurs are in my clearing around my tree. Shifting nervously I recall everything I'd read about centaurs.

They have barely any females left so they search for other creatures that are strong enough to bear their young.

Gulping I prance to another tree that is a little bit closer to the action. Peaking out, my suspicions are confirmed.

One centaur has mounted Jessie from the back, her face looks weary and her screams are scratchy.

Covering my mouth with my hand I glance trying to figure out how many already raped her.

I know that I cant fight this many centaurs, turning around, I lean against the tree and consider my options.

Grimacing I try to find a plan but can muster up nothing. So I decided to do what I do best, watch.

I turn back around and watch as this centaur finishes and another takes up his spot. This one was younger than the others and seemed more adventurous.

Finally, the centaurs begin hacking at the tree to free the girl. Im assuming they'll want to take her with them. Finally she is pulled from the tree and examined by a grey centaur.

"This is a strong female, we will keep her." The elder proclaimed before riding away with her. The pack soon followed. Groaning I plopped onto the ground.

After a few minutes rest I walked over to my beloved tree and began healing it.

Finally, I began my walk back to Hogwarts, thinking about how Hogwarts will handle one of their snakes going missing.

***So, if you don't like the whole animal sex thing, oh well. I wont be revisiting the centaurs after this chapter (or any other mythical creatures) so you can breathe easy* I had to edit it, I just had to**


	11. Fang

**Okay time for a little more plot I reckon. I'm thinking this up as I write it so don't be shy to throw ideas at me, I wont be insulted. One thing that I am sure about is that she will be going back to the future, that's a fact. When and how, im not sure yet**

Lying in bed I allow my thoughts to roam over my school assignments and how many of them were going to be due at the end of term.

Usually I would have already finished them but...I have been a bit distracted.

Glancing to the right I can see that the girls are all knocked out with light snores resounding around the room.

Sighing I shift in my covers trying to get comfortable. It had gotten quite cold over the past few weeks and there are a few flurries flying around outside our window.

_The weather isn't the only thing being cold _I think, bringing up my mental image of Riddle.

He had decided it best that we keep our "relationship" a secret to the public. After seeing us keep our distance from each other, the school assumed we were no longer together.

But in private we would still find ourselves victim to our emotions. Some days he would yank me into an empty classroom and somedays he would sneak into our chambers and go at it with the girls sleeping around us.

My eyes begin shifting closed as I try to work out a solution for the Riddle problem.

Suddenly, my eyes fly open in a state of terror as pain racks my body. Screaming louder than I thought possible, I feel my muscles contracting randomly and my mind becomes foggy.

I hear the other girls screaming and running about. Muffled voices is all I can hear, muffled sounds.

Blackness is creeping into my vision as I glance around and find myself floating above the floor. Cringing, I feel the pain is pulsing with soreness and the fog in my mind becomes a little heavier.

The last thing I manage to make out is Riddle's face, he looks so concerned for a moment before his mask falls back in place. Blackness

Waking up I squint in irritation as white light floods my vision.

"Oh good deary, you're awake" I hear the mediwitch speaking from my bedside. _Obviously I am in the infirmary_.

"What happened to me?" I mutter as I begin shuffling gently to sit up.

She opens her mouth to respond but is promptly interrupted by the infirmary doors closing.

Riddle struts from behind my bed curtain and to my side. He stares at the lady before motioning to continue.

"Well it would seem you came into your inheritance yesterday! Happy Birthday by the way"

_My inheritance… BIRTHDAY! _My eyes flew open wide

_I cant believe I forgot that_

"Madam, I'm sorry but what inheritance? I don't feel any different" I ask her quickly, determined to settle this before my mind can jump to conclusions.

"I cant tell honestly, you look the same to me. Perhaps you will discover it with time." She responds briskly before walking off.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday" Riddle deadpans from my bedside. I look up to his face and can see a small bit of anger rising up in him.

"I didn't remember, I swear. I forgot it was my birthday" I blurt, quickly diffusing the situation.

"_Meet me outside the Slytherin common room at midnight tonight" _he hissed to me before stalking out of the room without even a happy birthday.

After that I quickly got back to my school work and hustled back to my quarters to prepare for the night.

Grinning I pick out my best undergarments and make sure to reapply scent.

I cast an invisibility spell on myself before going to wait in the corridor. Growling at his lateness, he suddenly appears next to me and motions for me to follow him.

After a lot of stairs I begin to realize where he's taking me, the room of requirement.

I stand idly by watching him pace three times in front of the wall of the corridor knowing a door would be appearing.

But I remember to gasp in surprise accordingly.

I don't know what I was expecting inside, but an empty room with dummys in it was not it.

"From what I observed, you have a taste for curses, torture spells and dark magic and yet your technique is severely lacking." He speaks, causing me to jerk out of my thoughts.

Rolling my eyes "I wasn't exactly concerned about my technique when you saw me in the woods"

The corner of his mouth quirks upwards slightly before he returns to a straight face. "No dark lady of mine will be inferior to my death eaters, you need practice"

And so it began, the hours of my morning widdled away until the sun began lighting the sky. Sighing I smile in relief before turning for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" His deep voice causes my footsteps to falter.

"Well the sun is rising and I figured we could spend Saturday sleeping-" I pause gazing into his eyes before sauntering up to him and allowing my finger to rest on his chest "-or we could sleep together if you prefer" I smile seductively

He stares coldly into my eyes before slapping my hand away and tossing me onto the floor. "You will leave when I am satisfied, now continue practicing."

Groaning pathetically I walk over to a dummy and begin the curses Riddle taught me.

A mere 30 minutes later he interrupts my practice with "Just get out"

I look at him worriedly chewing my lip. "I'm sorry, I'm doing what you told me to do."

But my nerves of steel quickly turn into mush and I find myself hauling ass out the door when his eyes started turning red.

Back in my chambers I begin pacing the room, sleep nagging at the corners of my mind.

Letting out a huff I open my case and pull out some comfortable sweatpants and shirt. I'll be sleeping my Saturday away, but it is necessary I suppose.

I look around and wonder what all the other girls are doing today. _Probably not practicing torture._

Finally I cocoon myself in my blanket and allow my eyes to start drifting shut.

But this is short lived when I feel the blankets ripped off of me.

"Hey!" I yell out in irritation. _What girl would ever think of interrupting my sleep?!_

But my glare is frozen on the form of Riddle. Glancing around I can see that the door is shut and we are alone.

Gulping I scoot to my headboard and wrap my arms around my knees.

He grabs me by the ankle and pulls me down the bed away from the headboard and I begin struggling.

I'm not sure why I'm struggling, we've been intimate before. But this time is different.

His eyes are full red and his face is emotionless and stony.

Finally he forces his mouth onto mine and I cease my struggle to escape. Responding quickly, I open my mouth and begin to snog in earnest.

He's still clothed in his pajama pants but his shirt is already unbuttoned as I allow my hands free roam.

Groaning he grinds against my sex slipping in the occasional paseltongue cursing.

After a snogging for a few more minutes I feel myself heating up and realizing that I needed him now.

We quickly did away with our clothes and he entered me without preparation.

Hissing loudly in pleasure we thrust with wild abandon for lord knows how long.

Feeling myself get closer to the edge, I bring his face closer to mine and begin kissing him.

The coiling in my stomach is at it's peak and I bite Riddle's neck when my orgasm hits.

Instantly I know something is different.

I can feel my teeth deep in his neck, far deeper than I thought possible and Riddle has gone suddenly still after his ejaculation.

I could feel his blood pulsing around my teeth and then feel something briefly being squirt out of the tips of my canines.

Blood is rushing around the rim of my mouth as I pull back from Riddle.

Staring at Riddle's neck in horror, I realize I punctured his neck with my teeth. I take my tongue and run it over my front teeth quickly and am surprised to find long fangs where my canines were.

_This must be something to do with my inheritance_ I ponder as I await Riddle's reaction.

He slowly turns his head and beams me this huge goofy smile before jumping out of the bed and running out the door…

Slapping my hand to my forehead I hear squeels in the common room. No doubt Riddle's naked body has caused some girl to swoon.


	12. The joy of killing

**I've finally decided a loose plot for this story and I'm super excited for it to happen. I think you guys are going to like the outcome, I'm going to work hard to make this a long fanfic. The next few chapters will hopefully clear up any confusion on Hermione.**

After Riddle left I decided a shower was in order and took my time bathing, knowing there would be questions when I emerged.

After pulling on my skirt and a jumper I trudged down to the common room and started reading one of my books.

After reading for a few minutes I feel somebody staring at me. Glancing up I lock eyes with Riddle who is leaning on a wall in the shadow.

He beckons me with a wave of his finger and heads out into the corridor. Sighing, I push past a few first years and head to the Slytherin portrait.

I can see his jaw clench as he wordlessly leads me to an empty classroom.

"Riddle, I am so sorry I don't know what happened-" I begin with a pleading tone to my voice.

"I don't care about that" He interrupts me.

_I dare say the dark lord has a thing for streaking_

"What I care about is your heritage" he continues, picking at a desk with his pristine nails.

_Not this again_

"You see I'm not convinced you are who you say you are. Trust can be a wonderful thing or a dangerous thing if broken"

Gulping I nod my head as if agreeing. Then I realize he's waiting on my response and I quickly say "You can trust me, I'm not trying to be deceitful"

His eyes narrow at me as he recognizes my select word play.

"So you are keeping things from me" he drawls before pulling out his wand.

My eyes dart around as I think of a clever response to get me out of the situation.

"Um, you're right I've been hiding something…"he pauses waiting for me to finish "I love you" I blurt out.

_Hot damn they should give me an Oscar. _

He frowns and lowers his wand slightly. His eyebrows twitching in confusion before he stows his wand back into his robes.

"Love makes you weak, and I do not pretend to return it" He responds before stalking from the room.

The panic slowly drains from my body as I feel a cold sweat chilling me. I clamp my hand to my mouth in a sudden wave of nausea, but fight the urge down.

Shivering I head to the library for some much needed studying.

Hours later I feel dreary and decide to close all the books and head back to the common room for some rest finally.

But on my way back an alarm begins ringing throughout the corridor and I can hear Headmaster Dippet's voice resounding through the walls.

"All students return to your quarters, Hogsmeade is being attacked"

His message repeats over and over and students are shoving each other in a scramble to get back to their rooms.

Sneering slightly I watch them as they scurry around like frightened mice.

Taking out my wand I head to the whomping willow and slide down the dirt filled passage towards Hogsmeade.

Looking around I observed the wizards and witches fleeing for their lives and shouting spells.

I couldn't see any Hogwarts students running around but I could see quite a few of the teachers helping out including Dumbledore.

_This must be the day Dumbledore kills Grindewald_

Looking around I still cant spot the wizard himself. Brandishing my wand I begin to jog into battle firing curses as I go.

_There's only room for one dark lord in these parts, and that's not going to be Grindewald. _

Smirking I slide easily to the left firing curses and spells left and right, rapidly taking down chunks of Grindewald's men.

One comes near me and grabs for me but is too slow, I squat down and punch his kneecap out of place before straightening and snapping his neck.

Another sees me and lets out a roar of rage and charges me with his wand pointed high, but before he can finish casting his spell I yell a curse and watch as his bodyparts explode across a large radius.

Flinging back my head I let out a loud laughter from deep in my stomach.

The darkness has overcome my senses and I love it.

Twitching in unabashed delight I continue on my way through the crowd slaying anyone who was with Grindewald and anyone else who got in the way.

I spot professor Slughorn fighting six more of Grindewald's men and he's beginning to exhaust his magical abilities.

Beaming, I prance over to him and begin sending curses wordlessly while singing Bach's concerto no. 7 at the top of my voice while doing an elegant dance with myself.

After disposing these men, more keep surging towards us and gleefully I continue on.

At some point I catch Slughorn's eye and he looks at me terrified before turning back to the battle, keeping his distance from me.

Letting out another long winded laugh, I continue on with the slaughter. Excitement filling me up to my eyeballs.

Finally, the numbers have dwindled and I turn towards the castle and am able to witness the death of Grindewald by Dumbledore's hand.

Sighing happily I walk back to Hogwarts with the other teachers who keep looking at me suspiciously. Poor Slughorn is yards away from me, seemingly scared.

The teachers question me briefly before exhaustedly scrambling off to their bed chambers.

Seconds after entering the common room, everyone's eyes are set on me.

"Where were you?" Gizelle speaks up from the couch.

"Well I snuck to Hogsmeade and fought with the teachers" I said awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

I hear a lot of grumbling and suspicious stares, before lifting my eyes again and search the room for Riddle.

"Riddle left when you did" Malfoy drawls from his spot in the arm chair.

Rolling my shoulders back and lifting my nose higher, I walk back out into the corridor and head to the location of the chamber of secrets.

_If I go there, and he's is in fact in there, he'll know something's up because he never told me the location._

Pausing to bite on my lip I glance around again before entering the girl's bathroom.

Excitement begins to course through my veins again at the thought of seeing the great Basilisk finally.

But before I can go towards the sink, I find myself rushing for one of the toilets and vomiting up this morning's breakfast.

Scrunching my face, I flush the toilet before heading back to the sinks.

_"Open"_ I whisper to the snake carved faucet. As soon as the opening appears, I jump in quickly for fear of someone catching me.

At the bottom, I brush off the dust and dirt and continue down a corridor that leads to the chamber of snakes.

Upon entering I am startled by a loud shout, "What are you doing in here?!"

Whipping my head around, my gaze lands on Riddle, who is visibly out raged and red.

Straightening my spine I set him with hard look before replying, "I am set to be your dark lady, but there are some things you need to know first."

Taken aback he sets down the book he was clutching and comes close to my face before spitting out, "The whole truth this time"

Huffing I lean closer to him, "Fine" I whisper before gazing a him through my lashes.

We sit on the stone floor in the middle of the large snake room before he looks at me expectantly and with a hint of anger.

Reaching my hand inside my robe I find my tiny purse that I brought with me, the one that's bigger on the inside. Pulling out a pensieve bowl I set it on the floor between us.

His eyes flicker down and he nods in understanding, watching as I pull out the silvery strand from my temple. I make sure to include general bits of information that I know about Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, my true heritage and all the way up to todays events in Hogsmeade.

"Why now?" He mutters before touching the liquid.

"Because I didn't believe I was on your side until today. And now that I know I am, I don't need to hide anymore." I reply not meeting his eyes.

Silence passed for a moment before he leans down and enters my pensieve.

Leaning back onto my elbows I know that it will take him a long time before he's finished with my memories.

"_Basalisk, come to me"_ I hiss out, jumping with excitement

The mouth of the old man drops open and the large snake comes out and slides towards me.

"_Who are you little snake mistress?" _She hisses, brushing me with her scales as she moves by.

"_I am Hermione Granger" _I tell her, feeling a small sense of disgust hearing my old name.

"_The master did not say he had a mate" _She replies as though she is thinking back to their conversations.

"_He doesn't say a lot." _I respond quietly.

The Basilisk lifts me into her coils and drifts off to sleep, and not long after I begin to doze as well.


	13. What What In the Butt

***Crazy plot twist coming, hold onto your panties ladies***

Yawning I creek open my eyes and jump when my hand hits something slippery. Looking down I relax when I remember I fell asleep on the Basilisk.

Looking up I am startled to find Riddle no longer looking in the pensive, but standing at a distance staring at one of the walls.

Nervously I wiggle my way off the snake and onto the floor.

His head snaps towards me, his eyes alert. Then he begins to pace, rubbing the back of his neck frequently.

Clearing my throat quietly I slowly walk up to him, where he stops and turns towards me.

Jumping a step back I hover over my wand, waiting.

"So that is my fate, to be feared, hideous and still not in control of the wizarding world? Nothing had changed! I DID NOTHING" He yells his eyes flashing before he turns his back on me again.

Sighing I touch his shoulders gently and begin rubbing out the tension, ignoring his flinch.

"You don't care that I'm muggleborn?" I ask him still kneading his shoulders.

I feel him tense before replying "Nobody I have ever heard of can change from muggleborn to pureblood, but …"he paused, "i think I know what happened to you"

Hesitantly I step back and watch him turn to face me. "That potion I was being dropped into, was supposed to restore me to my body using Potter's and my own blood." Sighing he pinched his nose with his fingers before continuing

"I believe, when the potion fell on you, your body soaked up the regenerative potion and your DNA began to change. That's why you're starting to act like me, or at least similar. Your magical DNA would of course remain in tact, but it seems all of your muggle bearing DNA underwent aptosis and were replaced by my own magical DNA." He finished looking away.

"So that's how im a pureblood, because of the potion and your DNA and stuff?" I start speaking hurriedly, soaking up as much knowledge as possible.

He whips his head around and grabs my shoulders before letting a wide smile spread across his face.

"That's it! That's how we can cure the magical world! We'll give all the half bloods and mudbloods the potion with pure blood in it and we can separate our two species entirely" He smiles so hard that I find it hard to not start giggling.

Suddenly he freezes and the smile slowly slips off his face, "wait. If you have my DNA…" he ponders quietly to himself

Gasping loudly I cover my mouth, "Does that mean I'm your daughter?" I ask, tears building.

Swallowing thickly he turns his eyes back to me with sorrow hinting at his face. "That would explain your snake like inheritance" he responds slowly

I feel the blood rush from my head leaving me dizzy and leaning on a wall, nausea threatening to overwhelm me.

"Oh my god, I've shagged my dad. Holy shit" I groan and press my face into the cold brick wall.

"We don't know that for sure, I'm just guessing. But maybe we should distance ourselves a little. Just in case" He stares at me objectively before turning around and leaving the chamber.

Sliding down to the floor I stare at the sleeping basilisk before curling into myself and nodding off.

Jolting awake, I run over to the water behind one of the snake statues and vomit again. Worriedly I wipe my mouth. _Maybe I should drop by the infirmary on the way to class tomorrow. _

As I'm checking the time I notice it has been about 5 hours since I left the common room in search of Riddle. Sighing at my wasted but hectic day I see Riddle watching me from one of the benches.

He stands and wordlessly falls in step with me on the way back to the Slytherin house. I stole a few quick glances at him before following him into the common room.

Most of the house is hanging out in here and they all pause to stop and stare at us. Gulping, I turn my gaze to Gizelle and Malfoy and the others who are staring at us curiously.

Gizelle raises her eyebrow before commenting "It took you five hours to find Tom?"

I glance back at him quickly before shaking my head, "No, no we were just shagging" gasps resound around the room when I realize I picked the worst lie to go with.

Riddle has his face in his hand now, not even bothering to help me out. _I mean shagging was better than telling them the truth, it was just the first thing that came to mind._

Gizelle clears her throat before asking meekly "For five hours?"

Blood rushes to my cheeks and I hear Riddle sigh in hopelessness.

Straightening my spine with confidence I stare her down. _Work with what you got. "_Of course, don't you?"

And then I turn and head off to my quarters, ignoring all of the eyebrows that shot up at my response.

Later that night the girls were oddly quiet to me as they prepared for sleep. I myself had gotten way too much sleeping done that day already.

I tossed and turned for hours before deciding to take a quick stroll through the corridor.

After pacing the halls for a while I turned down a darker corridor deciding to give up on walking before I got caught. But luckily I didn't have to decide if it was bed time yet.

Something reached out from the shadows and jerked me towards one of the walls. Gasping in terror I struggled against the grip with one hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, it's just me. Be quiet, Slughorn is headed this way. " Riddle's voice whispers in my ear before casting an invisibility spell on me and pulling me flush against him.

Biting back a groan I fight the urge to grind onto him, shaking my head and clearing my thoughts.

I tried very hard to keep my breathing quiet but being so close to the sex god made it very difficult.

Noticing my difficulty he cast silencio on both of us before pulling us closer to the wall. A few seconds pass and still no Slughorn.

I grit my teeth in frustration when I feel Riddle's erection rubbing against my backside. _What the hell_ I grind back hard onto him feeling him trapped between the wall and myself.

He shoves me lightly as if telling me to stop, but before I can retaliate I see a lit wand coming from far down the corridor.

Smirking, I grind my arse onto his hardness again, feeling his hand jump to my hip and a rumbling in his chest.

The light is still far off and he is talking to somebody but there are no doors in sight so we stay here in the corridor pressed against the wall.

I can feel Riddle's breath on my ear as he strains against his trousers. He suddenly decides he doesn't care anymore and reaches under my skirt ripping my panties down to my knees.

Before I can say a word to stop him, he has me pressed against the wall and his penis begging to be released from it's enclosure.

The talking is coming closer now, I can see Riddle's mouth cursing silently before he unzips his trousers and slams into me.

Lights prickle inside my eyelids as he fills me up. I moan loudly though no sound passes my lips, Slughorn is almost upon us now but we are still invisible so I'm praying he cant see us.

It was difficult to make out since Riddle was slamming into me so fast but I could see Slughorn was walking this way with a few students he probably caught in the hallway.

I press my forehead against the wall as Riddle slides his hand down my front and flicks my nub hard everytime he thrusts. I screw up my face trying to keep myself from hyperventilating.

Riddle takes both his hands and rips my blouse open before pulling my bra down below my breasts. He fondles my nipples and grinds into my sex slow and deep.

Huffing in frustration I try to get more friction by thrusting back again. He pulls out his wand and uses it to rip through my skirt. Exposing most of my naked body to the corridor.

Shivering I curl my fingers into the wall and make silent noises. But suddenly the light starts moving toward us again and Riddle has decided to change our position.

He picks me up and turns me so my back is facing him, he curls his arms under each one of my knees and flexes to keep me impaling on his member with him being the only one touching the ground. Now I feel painfully exposed with my breasts bouncing and sex in full view.

Slughorn has finally reached us with his students and, low and behold, he stops to continue scolding them.

"Now I know you two are just taking a stroll but I cant have my own house getting in trouble can I? Now make sure you-" Slughorn lectures but I am quickly distracted by Riddle who decides his arms are tired and throws me on the floor.

Opening my mouth in protest I am silenced when he yanks my legs open and thrusts in again. Yelling silently I feel my toes spasming as I start to loose control of my nerves.

I feel that familiar burn traveling to my groin, as im being thoroughly plowed in front of my teacher. Throwing my head back I feel stars burst behind my eyelids and my orgasm hits hard.

Convulsing I clench my eyes shut in ecstasy before relaxing slightly. But I don't relax for long because Riddle hasn't finished yet, as he reminds me when he continues slamming into my sensitive vagina.

Arching my back in pain, I lift my hands to push him off of me but he slams my wrists to the floor before continuing. My over sensitized clit is being bashed and my head begins to feel dizzy.

Glancing up I watch slughorn retreat down the corridor with his students.

Riddle finally pulls out and I rest my head back onto the floor. I see him wave his wand and he leans to my ear "Not yet sweet child of mine, I haven't finished yet"

I scream but my voice is still silent as he pushes his wand into my anus, i feel my body distort itself trying to escape, and feel lubrication shooting into me.

He jerks me back onto my back and enters my ass with no preparation. Screaming silently, tears stream down my face and my vagina is still throbbing from the recent orgasm.

A few jerks later I begin moaning in pleasure as another orgasm builds. He plunges 4 of his fingers back into my vagina leaving his thumb to rub my clit.

I turn my head thrashing about as he thrusts in again and again. But the last straw was when he leaned down and sank his teeth into one of my nipples.

In a whirlwind of black dots and white flashes I orgasm with so much strength that darkness starts to overcome my vision, I feel Riddle shooting his seed deep in my anus and feel id dripping out onto the floor.

I only have time for one more thought before I pass out.

_I just fucked my dad_

***Lol, sooooo yeah that turned crazy quick. I still haven't decided if I want them to be related or not. Review and let me know if you want them to turn out related or not related, it can still go either way***


	14. Woop

**Hello all, I'm just squeezing in a quick authors note here to let ya'll know that I wont be able to update for a week or two. But I did want to clear a few things up and ask you guys a couple of questions. **

**The people have spoken, they will not be related lol. And I really am trying to make less sex scenes. I mean dang I'm just writing porn aren't I? They're just so easy to fit in everywhere. Review who you want to see for Hermione's parents/ancestry**

**And lastly what pairing do you guys want me to write next? I may write this one and another one simultaneously depending on how crazy my class schedule looks. So let me know (any fandom any pairing), and if you've been craving a plot that you cant find let me know about it. I may write it **


End file.
